White Day
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Yusuke has never gotten a gift on White Day before, at least until Kuwabara came over [KuwabaraxYusuke]


This is something I did for a contest on DeviantArt, A White Day Contest with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Just a little something, one shot.

Warnings: Shonen-ai; if you don't like, don't read and complain. Kuwabara/Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke's brown eyes hazily watched the hands of the clock tick by. 4 hours past noon, school would be well over by now; he'd skipped today, and that wasn't much different from the acceptation that he hadn't gone to roam the streets. He had just stayed in bed, waiting for the day to end. He'd deliberately skipped school a month ago as well; Valentines Day was a month ago, and the couples getting together was unbearably sweet to watch. A lot of the guys had gotten chocolate and sweets that day, and again Yusuke had gotten nothing, he never did, not even from Keiko. His bad rep kept everyone away, and while he usually liked the solitude of people getting out of his way and leaving him to himself, he couldn't help but feel some kind of tug in his chest when he was never shown that kind of affection.

Yusuke huffed and pulled his pillow over his head. He lay on his bed and just wished the next eight hours would go quickly. White Day, he could see it now, couples fawning over each other and showing off, whether intentionally or not. He new after Valentines Day Kurama had too much candy to eat, so he had shared it with everyone on the team. Kuwabara had even gotten some gifts from some bashful girls as school. Yusuke couldn't help but smile at that thought. Kuwabara was such a natural heroic romantic; he at least got one gift a year. Hiei only indulged himself in Kurama's candy; the fire demon didn't receive anything from anyone like Yusuke, of course, Kurama and him were lovers, so that didn't count. Hiei had someone, Yusuke didn't.

Yusuke pulled the pillow from his face when he heard knocking at the front door. Begrudgingly he got up and threw on a shirt and pants before going to the living room, the person there knocking again; he didn't really know who would be bothering him here on this particular day, his mother had gone out clubbing, so she wouldn't be back until tomorrow at the earliest.

He opened the door with an uninterested expression set in place, to clearly show he wasn't in the mood for visitors. He hadn't even bothered with his hair today; he wasn't in the mood...

"Geese, wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke blinked, annoyed face replaced with a shocked one. He was not expecting Kuwabara to be there, not today of all days, the sappy romantic guy that he was, he loved this holiday.

"Hey," Yusuke replied, still somewhat dumbfounded, "What are you doing here, Kuwabara?"

"Well you weren't at school," Kuwabara explained with a shrug, "And you weren't beating up on other punks so I tried here."

"Why?" Yusuke asked, "It's your kind of holiday, shouldn't you be giving every pretty girl candy?" It came off a bit bitterly, and while he'd never actually seen Kuwabara celebrate it, it was right up his alley. Kuwabara sighed, realizing Yusuke was testy today.

"Can I come in or do I have to stand out here?" he asked, showing a tad of his own annoyance, but he did want some privacy when he did this. Yusuke shrugged and stepped aside, allowing his friend and team mate enter.

"Just don't complain about the mess and you can make yourself at home." He said and ran his fingers through his hair to neaten it, though it was hopeless without a comb; why couldn't Kuwa come tomorrow, when it wasn't a bad day? Kuwabara took off his shoes at the door and shut it after him, one hand behind his back. Yusuke kicked some of his mother's empty booze bottles out of the way and looked back at the orange haired teen. "So?"

"So," Kuwabara repeated, then filled in, "not like its different from any other day, but why didn't you go to school? Or outside for that matter?" Yusuke rolled his shoulders in an uncomfortable shrug.

"Today sucks," Yusuke replied, nose wrinkling, "It's White Day."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "I know," he grinned a bit, "Guess what Kurama got from Hiei." Yusuke blinked; Hiei giving a gift? When did that start happening.

"Dare I ask what?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara shrugged.

"A rice ball," Kuwabara said so casually that Yusuke snickered, the burst out laughing. Kuwabara couldn't keep a straight face very long before he was laughing along with him. After a moment Yusuke whipped some water from his eyes, having laughed that hard; and he had needed it. Kuwabara just smiled, his laughter having died also, still amused by the information though, "I don't think Kurama explained it well."

"Guess not." Yusuke said, taking a calming breath. Kuwabara paused a minute, fingers tapping on the box he had hidden from view before speaking again.

"Guess what you got for White Day." The taller teen said and Yusuke blinked, confused, because he hadn't gotten anything that day.

"I didn't get..." he stopped when he suddenly had a small box of chocolate in front of his nose; a simple box with no special bow, no wrapping; or bright colors or sappy love poem. It took a brief moment for Yusuke to realize it was for him and he took it with both hands, staring at it a good minute.

"For me?" he managed to ask through his shock and Kuwabara nodded briskly, figuring why not just add the other gift also since the box was so small.

"And this too." He said and leaned down, kissing Yusuke directly on his lips. Yusuke was so stunned he dropped the box, hearing it thump on the floor before it completely skipped him mind. For a brief moment all he could hear was his heart drumming in his ears as his face turned a brilliant scarlet and his friend's mouth on his. His hands grasped Kuwabara's collar and he pushed the other back some giving him some breathing room. After a few panting breathes, and looking at Kuwabara's awaiting expression, he tightened his grip on Kuwabara's shirt collar, and after a split moment's decision he leaned up, letting their lips join again.

It was the best White Day gift Yusuke had ever had.

* * *

If you like, please review. 


End file.
